Tokka and Kataang
by amillionthingsatonce
Summary: A series of Tokka and Kataang drabbles and oneshots. Rated T just in case. The majority of this is Kataang. NEW TOKKA CHAPTER!
1. Pie

**This is going to be a series of drabbles and oneshots on Tokka and Kataang. This first one is Tokka, rated K. I've decided to make these listed under T just in case, but I'll list the ship and the rating up here so you can decide what you want to read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the best show in the world.**

**_PIE_**

* * *

"I used to make these fruit pies all the time growing up in the Southern Air Temple. Hopefully you guys like them," Aang said as he handed the slices around. Sokka stared at his piece being handed to him with big, hungry eyes. He could already feel it in his stomach.

Toph picked up her slice and opened her mouth, when suddenly it was snatched away.

"Momo!" she shrieked, but the lemur had already eaten it.

"Sorry Toph, I don't have any extras," Aang said apologetically, turning the tray over.

Toph slumped. Sokka looked from her to his uneaten slice and back. Then he sighed and handed the plate to her.

"Here Toph, have mine," he said.

Katara's eyes widened and she looked at Aang. "Sokka...not eating his _dessert_??" she gasped sarcastically.


	2. Ice

**Tokka, rated K.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**_ICE_**

* * *

"I hate this stuff! How did you manage to live on it your whole life? I can't see a thing!" Toph whined.

"Do I have to hold your hand?" Sokka teased.

"Yes," she answered, without thinking, blushing when he actually wrapped his hand around hers.


	3. QD on AK

**Quick Drabbles on Aang and Katara in Sokka's POV. The first one is based off of 'Tales of Ba Sing Se', the third one off of 'The Cave of Two Lovers' if you guys don't pick up on that…I'm rating this K+ because I can.**

**And I have some one shots coming up in case you're getting worred these are all going to be drabbles.**

**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter if you already forgot...**

* * *

**The Look On His Face**

Oh man! You should have seen the look on his face when Katara and Toph came back from their spa day. If that kid isn't crushing on my sister then may my sword kill me now.

**Nothing More Awkward**

Nothing's more awkward than seeing your little sister in a swim suit. Except maybe your friend looking at her like how I look at a piece of meat when I'm particularly hungry.

**In The Cave**

I don't know what happened between Aang and Katara in that cave, and I don't want to.

**Big Brother Rules**

I can't change how Aang feels, I know. But I can, however, kill him if he ever lays a hand on her.

**Of Age**

"Remember Katara, you can't get married until you're sixteen."

Hey, she doesn't have to hit me. I was just reminding her!


	4. Something Charming

**Yay! One-shots FINALLY! About two seconds ago I realized I could add a few chapters onto this. And I might. If I get some reviews...**

**Aang and Toph talking about their relationship problems with Katara and Sokka. This is _not_ Taang. Gross.**

**Anyway, rated K or maybe K+ I don't really get what the difference between those two is...**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I don't.**

* * *

**_Something Charming_**

Aang stared down at the campsite below him and the beautiful inhabitant of it. The sun was setting, creating an orange-hued horizon that illuminated Katara wonderfully. He sighed wistfully and rested his cheek on his fist.

Toph walked up the hill to where he sat. "What's up?" she said as she plopped herself down.

"Not much," Aang said.

"Same," Toph said and the two sat there silently for a few minutes.

Aang glanced over at Toph. She was in the same slouched position with the same if-only expression on her face. Suddenly she perked up a little and Aang looked back down at camp. Sokka wandered in with an armful of firewood.

Aang smiled and chuckled silently to himself. _'Yes, that would perk Toph up…'_ he thought to himself.

"Having troubles?" he said.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah…" Aang sighed.

"Katara, right?" Toph said. Aang whipped his head around and looked at her.

"How'd you know?" he demanded, then blushed. "Is—is it…that obvious?"

Toph laughed. "Oh yeah. Well, at least it is for someone who can feel heartbeats…"

"Oh…" Aang said, turning back around to face downhill. Katara was starting to make dinner. When she bent over her wavy brown hair fell over her shoulder, covering her face. Aang glared at it, wishing it would move.

"So what about you? What's on your mind?"

Toph rested her head back on her hands. "Well, I really only came up here to sulk. And I think you know why," she sighed.

"Yeah, I do. Unfortunately, I think I'm the only one."

"Seriously. Is he the blind one, or am I not being as obvious to him as I think I'm being?" Toph said bitterly.

"I don't think it's about obviousness…I think it's more about what the other person wants to see. If Sokka doesn't want to believe you like him, then he won't notice that you do. You know what I mean?"

Toph's face fell. "So are you saying that Sokka doesn't want me to like him?" she said.

"I can't answer that question, but Avatar Roku told me that love is hard when you're young. Maybe he doesn't know what to think, or maybe he really just hasn't noticed," Aang shrugged.

"I guess you're right…" Toph sighed.

Aang nodded and stared at the sun, dipping below the mountains.

"What's so great about Katara, anyway? Why do you like her so much?" Toph asked.

"Well, look at her!" Aang said without thinking. "She's beautiful and kind and sweet and…and wonderful and beautiful and…"

Toph laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down,"

"Toph…you say you can feel heartbeats, so you would know when someone liked someone else? Does…uh…does Katara…?" he said, blushing a little.

"You want to know if she likes you," Toph said.

"Yes…" Aang said in a small voice.

"Aang…I just don't know. I try to block out other people's heartbeats. If it's really strong or if I'm looking for I notice it. But…I never feel right snooping into other people's hearts. So I just try to ignore it whenever I can."

"But you just said you could tell I liked Katara from my heartbeat! That means you weren't ignoring mine!" Aang said.

"Hey, calm down. It's a little hard to ignore when she's around you, Twinkletoes," Toph said, putting up her hands.

"Oh…so you don't know if Katara liked me or not…"

"Maybe you should talk to her?" Toph suggested.

"I've tried, but I never think of something charming to say," Aang sighed.

"Well, if you don't get the courage to talk to her, you're gonna sit around when you're grey and wonder of what could have been. And trust me, you don't want to do that," Toph said.

"Yeah…" Aang said, looking down. "But what about you? I'm sure you don't have the guts to talk to Sokka?"

"True. But I promise I will if you talk to Katara. Trust me when I tell you that I don't think she's completely closed on the idea of you."

"Really?" Aang said, looking at her hopefully.

"Mm-hmm," Toph nodded.

"Okay. It's a deal then."


	5. Big Brother Rules

**These are very similar to the ones my older brother told me. He pretty much inspired me to write this whole drabble. I also wanted to add to one drabble I wrote in QD on AK, which goes by the same title. ****Love you brudder!! This is for you, even though you don't approve of me watching 'little kid shows' as you like to call Avatar. K+ Kataang.**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Avatar! (No, just kidding!)**

* * *

**_Big Brother Rules_**

"Alright Aang. Now that you and Katara are…an item," Sokka said, feeling slightly nauseous, "there are several rules we need to establish."

Aang raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Rules?"

"Yes. As the big brother I will not allow the following: kissing, hand-holding, touching anything below the neck, touching anything above the neck, and heart-breaking," Sokka said, counting them off on his fingers.

Aang stared agape at his friend. "Uh…how are we…supposed to, uh, do…anything?" he asked.

"You won't. Now I suggest you two break up right now and spare yourself the physical pain I'll inflict on you if I ever find you two kissing again," Sokka said, waving his fist in front of Aang's face.

Aang blushed. "You weren't supposed to see that," he said.

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, by the way...**


	6. Just Say What's In Your Head

**This is what they DIDN'T show us in '**_**Ember Island Players**_**'. Or at least, this is what I think Katara really wanted to say...K+ Kataang.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I** **would be putting this into an actual episode.**

* * *

**_Just Say What's In Your Head_**

Firebending practice with Zuko was going great, but for Aang this was the element he had the fewest time to try to master and practice, so it was his weakest. It was hard to train when there were just so many thoughts racing through his head. So many thoughts about Katara…

"Aang, you've got to focus on your enemy," Zuko said. The moment Aang had spent lost in thought made him open to attack. Zuko rushed foreword and shoved his friend in the chest. Aang grunted and fell backwards onto the stone floor of the courtyard.

"Did you really have to push me?" Aang said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Trust me, my father won't be telling you your faults when you're fighting him. And he's going to do more than just push you over. I don't want your mind wandering when you face him," Zuko said sternly, folding his arms.

Aang slid his foot out from under him and hooked it around Zuko's ankles, sending him tumbling to the ground. Aang scrambled up and stood over him, one fist near his face, the other bent back, waiting to strike.

"Hey Aang," a timid voice said from behind them. Both Aang and Zuko turned to see Katara standing in the shadows, biting her lower lip and looking very uncomfortable.

Aang dropped his fists to his side. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I…can I talk to you?" she said in a small voice, glancing quickly at Zuko. "Alone?"

His heart started to race. Aang gulped. "Uh, sure. I'll be right back, Zuko," he said, walking over to where Katara was. She looked away, tugging on her hair.

"What's up?" Aang asked, leaning against the wall, trying to sound calm through the nervous chaos in his head.

"I—I need to talk to you about last night. I'm really sorry about the way I acted and uhm..." she started, speaking a little too quickly.

"Katara," Aang said, cutting her off. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. It wasn't right of me to pressure you like that into something you don't want to do. It's okay if you want to think of me as your brother. I'm fine with that."

"Really? Because I don't want to think of you ask my little brother..." Katara said, blushing slightly.

"What?" Aang said, a jolt of hope and joy pulsing through his chest.

"I just need to explain myself. I like you, I do. It's just—the war…I don't want to get in the way."

Aang stared at her, extremely confused. "I don't follow…"

"I don't want to think about it, and I know you don't want to think about it either, so I hate to bring it up but…What if something happens to one of us?"

Aang's eyes widened and so many horrible thoughts ran through his mind. '_What if something happens?_' The question he'd been asking himself for a long, long time.

Katara sighed, squeezing her eyes shut to keep any tears from falling from them. "I mean, I want to. I really want to…be with you. But right now I—I just…I just can't!" she whispered, opening her eyes again. The sunlight caught their reflective surfaces and made them sparkle. "I hope you'll understand."

Aang gaze dropped to the floor, then darted back up to her. "I understand," he said in a soft voice.

Katara gave him a weak smile and turned to go. He caught her hand, so close to kissing her again. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"But that doesn't change how I feel about you," he said quickly. That she had to know.

Katara stared at him for a few seconds with an expressionless face. '_I wish I knew what she was thinking…_' She calmly pulled her hand out of his.

"Okay. I understand," she said and walked away, leaving him standing there, staring at the spot where she had been.


	7. Stupid

**A drabble of Aang's tho****ughts after he kisses Katara during the play. I used the chorus of the song 'Stupid' by Sarah McLachlan. You should give it a listen! K+ Kataang.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA and neither do you.**

* * *

**_Stupid_**

I'm so stupid! I'm so weak and pathetic and selfish and stupid for just kissing her like that! But I can't help myself. Does she even have _any_ idea what she does to me?

No, she doesn't have a clue. Not a clue.

_How stupid could I be?_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me…_

_But you're the only one I see._

Not a clue…

Love has made me a fool. Love has made me weak. Love has made me so stupid to think that I deserved you. How stupid can I be?


	8. Passenger Seat

**While on the way to take down Azula, Katara and Zuko start talking. Kataang and Zutara (the latter is friendship mind you). This takes place while they're on Appa. K+**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to do these anymore, so here it is, one last time. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!**

* * *

**_Passenger Seat_**

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to…" Katara said, returning her gaze to the angry red horizon.

"How can you be so sure he's going to come back?" Zuko asked, still full of doubt about the Avatar.

Katara frowned slightly. "I know him. He's going to show up. And he's not going to lose."

"You really know him well."

"We've known each other for a long time," Katara said, a small smile brightening her face.

"Yeah, about a year now, right?"

"Yeah…the best year of my life," Katara said, looking up at the sky dreamily. Zuko raised an eyebrow and stared incredulously at her. Katara glared at him. "You're going to forget you heard that."

"Okay…" he said, shrinking away from her.

After a few moments of embarrassing silence, Zuko asked another question. "So…was what you said during that play true?"

"What, about me 'having eyes for you'?" Katara said, then laughed. "I don't think so, Zuko."

"No, I mean about Aang being like a little brother. Is that true, or is there something else?"

Katara blushed. "Me and Aang kind of already went over this…"

"But you didn't answer my question. You like him, don't you?"

"I—I…" Katara started, then a look of defeat covered her face. "Yeah…" she whispered in a small voice.

"Well, that's a surprise," Zuko said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Katara whipped her head around and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked harshly.

"Oh nothing…"


	9. Cravings And Addictions

**I thought of this when I was making a Kataang-themed desktop background for my comp. I was looking for pictures on AvatarSpirit and came across the kiss scene from the Invasion. Then **_**this**_** hit me:**

_**Cravings And Addictions**_

* * *

I always find myself wanting to hug Aang.

Aang's hurt? Hug him. He's doing a good job in waterbending practice? Hug him. Every opportunity I could get I was hugging him. It was almost like an addiction—I found my arms feeling suddenly empty so I would wrap them around him.

Because he's my best friend…right? It doesn't matter if I want to hug him--hugs are harmless.

_Then_ the Invasion kiss happened. Several seconds of blissful closeness that I had never shared with Aang before. When he moved away my eyes were still closed and my face was still flushing. _Did that really just_ _happen_? I was so shocked and it was so unexpected that I just stood there. When I opened my eyes he was watching me, so I quickly looked away, hoping that that slight movement could hide my blushing face. Then he took off and I was left with this…strange, unexplainable feeling in my chest.

From then on it wasn't just a craving to hug him. It was a craving to _kiss _him. From then on it was more than just petty maybe-more-than-friendship between me and Aang. Now it was I-think-I'm-in-love-you between me and Aang. Now all I wanted to do was kiss him.

* * *

**Meh, kind of short, but I wanna go watch the Olympics so I'm not going to spend too much time editing this.**


	10. Best Night's Sleep

**I'm too lazy to write a post-Kataang kiss fic, which I think has now become like, required by Kataang writers (since EVERYONE has been writing them). So instead I wrote this end of book 2/beginning of book 3 filler while I should have been writing the three fics I'm still in the middle of…**

**Anyway, Katara's POV. Obviously. I'd say, like...K?**

_**Best Night's Sleep**_

* * *

The first week that Aang was out I managed to make myself sick with worry. I could rarely spend any time with him; I was so busy with everything else on the ship. All day long I would wait for an opportunity to go check on him, always horrified that I would find him...well, dead. It was awful, living in constant fear that I would check on him and he would be cold and lifeless. I knew he wouldn't die, for a while he had a minor fever, but other than the scar and the unconsciousness, there was nothing wrong with him. But still, I couldn't help the anxiety.

After a while all the stress wore down on me until one day my hands started to shake violently. I could seem to find my breath—my lungs felt sort of frozen and far away. I got a rash on my chest and shoulders that itched violently. I had never heard of any illness with symptoms like this before.

My father told me to rest and take it easy. Which was fine, but I was still worrying about Aang all the time. Checking on him and being with him seemed to be the only medicine to whatever illness I was getting. So whenever the coast was clear I would sneak into his room and perch on his bed. It was silly, I know, but I like to think that his peaceful, sleeping form made me more peaceful as well. I had been such a nervous wreck the past few days that I would welcome anything that could be a remedy.

When the first week turned to the second week my anxiety increased even more. How long was he going to be out? Would he ever wake up or just live as a vegetable all his life? I stopped thinking of me on my visits to his room and started doing whatever I could to help him. I would roll him over onto his back, peel off his bandages, and try to heal the scar; I would talk to him as if he were as alive as ever. I would read to him or make up stories for him (although they always seemed to end up sounding oddly familiar to the adventures we went on together) and once I even sang for him. Nothing worked; he just slept peacefully in his bed. I sighed but I never gave up on him. I _knew_ he was going to wake up, I just didn't know how long it would take, so I would have to wait. And in the meantime I was going to try to do everything I could and spend every moment I could with him.

* * *

Aang murmured in his sleep—just little, incoherent nothings. I watched as his head drooped to one side and his mouth fell open. I didn't want him to dehydrate himself by drooling everywhere so I reached out and turned his face back up towards the ceiling, closing his jaws. He murmured and his brow wrinkled ever so slightly.

"Hey Aang," I said, scooting closer to him and tucking my legs up to my chin. "How are you doing?"

As usual, he made no movements or noises as a response. He just laid still, his chest rising and falling softly as he breathed.

I sighed and pulled his hand out from under the sheets, holding it in mine. It gave me comfort, holding his hand. Because, you know, he's my friend and all.

"I really miss you, Aang. And I wish you'd wake up..." I frowned and for some reason added, "Katara wishes you'd wake up." I figured he might not be able to tell who was talking to him, so maybe speaking in third person would be better.

At that last sentence he perked up, making what sounded like halfway between a grunt and a moan, as if he was saying, '_What?_'

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yeah…Katara wants you to wake up, Aang. Can you wake up for her?"

His head, which had turned towards me—and not in the sleepy, droopy way it normally did when it flopped over—jerked slightly towards the left once, then jerked back, as if he was _shaking his head_. This was eerie.

I leaned closer to him. "Aang, can you hear me?" I asked. He didn't move, so I reached out with my free hand (the one that wasn't laced with his fingers) and tapped him on his forehead arrow. "Aang, are you in there?"

Nothing.

I reached over and shook his shoulder. Lightly, so I wouldn't hurt him. "Aang, it's Katara. Wake up, Aang. Can you do that for me? Can you wake up for Katara?" I pleaded.

He shifted a little and murmured, this time a little louder than before. "Mmm, Ka…" was all I could understand. The rest was lost in his sleep world.

"Aang if you can hear me…" I trailed off, looking down at his hand in mine, "squeeze your left hand."

No squeezing happened, but his index finger curled down a little. I figured he was too weak to grip anything. Oh well, at least I knew he still had a conscious. He just wasn't ready to wake up yet.

The medicine my dad had given me earlier was making me tired. The room started to sway a little and I fought to keep my eyes open. I yawned and leaned against the wall behind his head, running my hand over the short brown stubble that was growing there. I had thought about shaving it off once, but I didn't know how. Besides, I was curious to see what he looked like with hair. He'd probably be as adorable as ever. I blushed when I thought about running my hand through that dark hair and quickly shoved the daydream out of my mind. Now I was just being foolish about all this.

I frowned and wondered why he always kept his head bald. Maybe it was a monk thing, but none of them were around anymore to reprimand him if he had hair. I shrugged and decided to try to remember to ask him when he woke up.

After a few more yawns my eyes started to droop. I knew I should go back to my room and try to get some sleep in there, but I was too comfortable next to Aang to get up. I started to slump over sideways until my cheek rested on his forehead. I yawned one last time and thought, '_What's the harm in falling asleep right here next to Aang?_' So I did. I curled up around him and drifted off. The last thing I saw before my eyes fell shut was that blue arrow stretching out under my nose. It was the best night's sleep I've ever gotten.

* * *

**I got the idea from this weird story I read in a magazine about a guy in a coma and his wife waking him up by like, singing to him or something. It was weird but really adorable at the same time.**

**C'mon guys, gimme some REVIEWS!**


	11. Safety

**Oh. Em. Gee. Tokka!! I **_**finally**_** got over my Tokka's-not-canon depression and thought to myself, screw it, it's still a freaking adorable ship. **

**A little short and kind of angsty, but listening to depressing music while writing does that to you. Oh well. Enjoy Tokka fans! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

_**Safety**_

You don't know what it was like.

I'm not afraid of a lot of things—being blind and all. A lot of people are afraid of heights, or falling from them. A lot of people are afraid of spiders or bugs. Some people of the dark (I _live_ in it!). Some of being kidnapped or murdered…or worse.

The only thing I'm afraid of is a lack of stability. If there's good, solid earth beneath my feet, I'm fine. Hell, even if I'm standing on a sheet of ice or in a sand pit I'm good. As long as I'm not underwater. Or worse. _Falling through the air._

Very few times I've had to experience what I fear the most. That one time in the Serpent's Pass (I like to not think of that embarrassing experience…) and that other time when Azula was chasing us all day and night and Appa fell asleep. Those were scary enough but I was always rescued. Suki swam out to save me; Aang woke Appa up before we hit the ground. You get the point.

When you're hanging off an airship and all you have to hold onto is someone's wrist…That was a terror I had not known. There was nothing—literally, _nothing_—beneath my feet. On the outside I may not have looked as scared as I really was, but believe me; I was just about ready to faint. Only I didn't, because I knew that would result in me slipping away from Sokka and falling to who-knows-where.

I don't like being vulnerable. Thankfully, I'm rarely am. As long as I've got some bendables under my feet and as long as my attacker is on the ground I can defend myself. I don't feel as small as I really am. But when I was hanging there over a dark, sightless oblivion I felt very, very, _very_ small. The girl who had just taken out several firebenders with a technique no one else in the world knew was no longer there. Instead, I was the small, frightened bunny rabbit I really was inside but didn't let anyone see. On (very rare) occasions I let it out, but for the most part I hid it.

I didn't know what was underneath my feet, or how far away it was. I didn't know what was above me. I didn't know what Sokka was throwing his boomerang and sword at, I didn't know where we were going when we fell, and I didn't know what we landed on when we landed. I was still too stunned from the fall, for I had been _so sure_ Sokka and I were going to die, that I barely noticed when he rolled on top of me. But then I woke up from my fear-coma, and I felt safe. If only for a split second as debris rained down around us, but it was the first time in my life that _I_ was helpless and someone else was making me feel safe. Despite all my previous fears, I felt strangely at ease. I felt safe and secure.

But moments like this don't last long, and this one ended all-too quickly.

It sort of makes me wonder if anyone would have cared if I actually did fall.

* * *

**That was probably my favorite scene in the finale (beside the Kataang kiss). I still have scars on the heel of my palm from where I was digging in my nails in suspense. Nervous habit I guess.**


End file.
